Work Your Magic
by Monochrome Romance
Summary: Arthur is madly in love with Alfred, but maybe too much. One day he drugs Alfred with a love potion, but comes to find that he used a bit too much, and that 'little bit' can be extremely fatal. USUK Yaoi
1. Welcome to the Night

Work Your Magic USUK. {Enjoy the show my lovelies}

This is a new story that I've been working on for months, and when I say months, I very much mean MONTHS. I'm so excited to share it with you, there will be 2P! In here, so buckle up. I have four chapters complete, and will upload one every week, to torture you all, because I love you that much.

"Ah, it's so nice to have you over for tea Alfred.."Arthur purred to the blue-eyed blonde across from him. "yeah.. dude.. I missed Francis's party for this.. why am I here again?" Alfred grumbled, looking into the steaming cup of Earl Grey again and again. Usually he liked Arthur's tea, and would drink it anytime he got the chance. Arthur knew why he was so reluctant though, he knew too well. Lately, Arthur had been getting a little too intimate with the other, and now it was starting to catch up to Alfred. The Brit knew he had no chance of _really_ being with the American, but he always got what he wanted, for the simple reason that he knew magic, and in this particular situation, how to brew potions.

Technically speaking, he _was_ drugging the other with the love potion he had mixed up earlier, but it only enhanced the feeling that was there already. If only Arthur could get Alfred to take one tiny sip, he'd slip into a trance and all it took was a simple kiss, or even an smile to coax the other into his grasp. "I only wanted company Alfred.. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. You can leave if you want." Arthur replied sweetly. No, Alfred couldn't leave, the only reason Arthur had said that being that Alfred was too soft to just leave him alone. "No.. it's fine.. I don't know why Francis didn't invite you, then we could have both gone." Alfred sighed.

Arthur cringed, he knew _exactly_ why Francis hadn't invited him. The Frenchman had also noticed Arthur's attitude toward Alfred, and was growing jealous, because Francis also had the same feelings for the usually hyped up American. Hell, who didn't? The boy had every nation just waiting for him to one day walk up to them and notice them in particular, above everyone else. Arthur planned to be that person. "Let's go to the living room." he said, picking up his tea and walking into the other room, sitting down on the couch, Alfred doing the same on the couch opposite to him.

Crossing one leg over the other, Arthur took a subtle sip of his tea, watching as Alfred looked into the strong-smelling, dark brown liquid for the fourth time. "Thanks for inviting me over though, now that I think about it, I haven't really been spending much time with you." the American said after a while. _The aroma of the potion must be taking effect.. now if he would only drink it.. _ Arthur thought, growing frustrated. However, that frustration melted away as he watched Alfred take a small gulp of his tea, smiling down at the cup, admiration in his eyes.

Arthur simply watched in fascination as the potion took affect, Alfred setting his cup down on the coffee table, and, still deep in thought, his eyes widened as everything came together, the last thing Arthur saw before the look of shock in his eyes, was betrayal. The young man was now totally still, silent and with eyes wide like a rabbit caught in headlights.

Arthur stood at seeing this, setting his cup down also, and walked over to Alfred. After a while of looking into the deep blue pools Alfred had for eyes, he leaned forward and gently, timidly, pressed his lips to the other's. Something like a gasp came from Alfred seconds before as he was thrown back into reality, the potion being triggered. Shivers ran up Arthur's spine when Alfred's firm grasp came around to the small of his back, just centimeters away from his rear and pulled him forward so he straddled Alfred's knees. The Brit's hands met the soft face of the American as he kissed back, his kissing almost hungrily, as if he'd been craving this for a very long time, far longer than he had thought.

Alfred broke the kiss, nibbling on Arthur's neck softly. Arthur felt it was just harmless teasing, so he allowed it to go on for the little amount of time, because even if it did get out of control, Alfred was like his dog on a chain, and would stop at the first command. "Alfred.. stop..." he murmured quietly, but loud enough to be heard. Alfred was now getting a little too rough, and was starting to hurt the other. "Stop!" Arthur cried, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away, standing an acceptable distance from the puppy-eyed man. "I'm sorry.." Alfred whispered, not knowing what had come over him, just feeling like he wanted Arthur, all of him, to no extent, all to himself. "I'm so, so, so sorry.." Alfred felt tears in his eyes, but bit them back. _What in the world? How could I do such things? I failed Arthur.._ he thought, beginning to panic internally.

Arthur's intense look softened, he nodded softly and picked up both of their tea cups. "It's fine Alfred, really.." he murmured, hoping he hadn't made the potion too strong, knowing how dangerous that could be, to Alfred and himself. Alfred smiled, looking relieved and stood, hooking his arm around Arthur's waist, swiftly swinging him around so he sat on the couch, taking the cups from the Brit.

"I'll put them away." he said in a sticky-sweet tone, walking into the kitchen as Arthur sat there, in pure bliss, even when the potion hadn't reached it's full extent yet. However, Arthur was totally oblivious to the fact that the potion got way stronger over time, and just a drop over the right dosage was lethal in the end. Alfred came back and sat next to Arthur, snuggling against him like a puppy until Arthur finally gave in and held him close, Alfred's head on the Brit's chest. The American listened to Arthur's soft heartbeat, smiling contently. Soon the blue-eyed young man dozed off, Arthur taking off his glasses and relaxed a little, leaning against a rather large throw pillow he had and doing the same as Alfred.

A hostile knock at the door sounded that night, waking Arthur. He slowly eased Alfred off of him, who of course was exhausted from the potion. He realized he was aching all over, and saw Alfred twitching violently in his sleep, as if having a nightmare. _Probably trying to fight it off... it'll go away soon.._ he told himself, walking to the door and opening it to see Yao, Ivan and Francis at his door. They all seemed equally angry, except Ivan, who looked much more than simply angry. "Where's Alfred?" Francis demanded. Arthur looked at his watch to see it was almost midnight, and that they had been sleeping almost all day. "...Why?" he finally replied, raising an eyebrow. "He wasn't at Francis's party! Since when has Alfred missed a party in his life? He's not at Matthew's house, or his own. We've searched everywhere, your house is the only place left." Yao replied, Ivan simply staying silent. A rumor had been going around that Alfred and Ivan had something going on, not like Arthur believed it until he saw the look on his face. "He's here." Arthur admitted calmly. "Sleeping on the couch." he pointed out. "Why would he be here instead?" Francis asked, tone softening with silent curiosity.

"Dude, Artie has air conditioning that works, and besides, I'd pick him over any of you any day." Arthur heard Alfred say, the larger man wrapping an arm around the Brit's waist as he walked up behind him, obviously awake now. Something like pain flashed momentarily in Alfred's eyes when he saw Ivan, who's angry expression twisted into anguish. _This can't be..._ Ivan thought, hiding tears he so desperately wished he could shed if it were true, just the thought of this betrayal brought his world to a screeching, panicking stop. _He said he'd always be there.._ Ivan shook his head slightly and furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? Alfred.. it used to be us.. Arthur! What did you do?" Ivan hissed, stepping forward to strangle the messy-haired blonde, thinking he'd go insane without Alfred. Yao and Francis held him back, not wanting a fight to break out. "What the hell? Why would I have anything to do with the commie? I tend to like people with an actual soul, and actual feelings, not frozen emotions." Alfred said, his tone matter-of-fact.

At this, Ivan stared for a long time, turned and began walking, but then began running in a terrified type of sprint; it was all he could do to avoid killing the American. Arthur did something to him, that much he knew. Alfred would never say something like that, nor would he lie to Ivan. This wasn't only because the real him knew and loved Ivan better than that, but because the other was afraid to as well; saying something like that to him was like commanding your own death sentence. _Whatever Arthur did to him, I have to save him.._ Ivan thought, stopping after he reached his car, parked at the end of the long, curvacious drive to Alfred's house. Looking back once more, he got into the vehicle, laying his head against the steering wheel to think.

Alfred opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, until the flip of a light switch sounded, and the other saw himself in a bright white room. "What the-" he began to speak until his gaze landed on Arthur, standing at the door. "Good to see you awake." he said, smirking as he reached into the long white lab coat he wore, pulling out a long hypodermic needle, filled with strange orange liquid. "You... where am I? What are you gonna do?" he snarled, trying to sound angry, but it was only fear that came out. . "Just don't struggle and you'll be fine, it's simply a test." the Brit said, coming closer. Alfred got to his feet, Arthur rushed toward him, a sick smirk on his face. Alfre was pinned to the wall, trying to push his enemy away. However, his strength had all flown out the window and in no time at all, the substance was inside him, flowing in his veins. "Shit..." Alfred groaned, falling to his feet, now dizzy. "What did you do to me?" he wailed, pain spreading through every nerve, every inch of his body in agonizing pain as if he were being electrocuted. Arthur simply observed, pulling out a notepad and a pen a taking some notes before leaving, turning the lights out behind him. "Looks like you'll survive this, or else you'd be dead already. Let's hope you can overcome what's next." he whispered before closing the door, leaving Alfred in the dark, in a literal sense as well as figurative. Little did Alfred know that this was simply him, trapped inside his own head as the potion backfired.

{Hope you liked, 2p! in next chapter. Love you all~}


	2. Soon You Will See

Work Your Magic

Previously, for all the lame-asses who forgot {Or for the bosses who are just so busy in their very important life {Such as me} That it just slipped their mind}: 

_ Alfred opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, until the flip of a lightswitch sounded, and the other saw himself in a bright white room. "What the-" he began to speak until his gaze landed on Arthur, standing at the door. "Good to see you awake." he said, smirking as he reached into the long white lab coat he wore, pulling out a long hypodermic needle, filled with strange orange liquid. "You... where am I? What are you gonna do?" he snarled, trying to sound angry, but it was only fear that came out. . "Just don't struggle and you'll be fine, it's simply a test." the Brit said, coming closer. Alfred got to his feet, Arthur rushed toward him, a sick smirk on his face. Alfre was pinned to the wall, trying to push his enemy away. However, his strength had all flown out the window and in no time at all, the substance was inside him, flowing in his veins. "Shit..." Alfred groaned, falling to his feet, now dizzy. "What did you do to me?" he wailed, pain spreading through every nerve, every inch of his body in agonizing pain as if he were being electricuted. Arthur simply observed, pulling out a notepad and a pen a taking some notes before leaving, turning the lights out behind him. "Looks like you'll survive this, or else you'd be dead already. Let's hope you can overcome what's next." he whispered before closing the door, leaving Alfred in the dark, in a literal sense as well as figurative. Little did Alfred know that this was simply him, trapped inside his own head as the potion backfired. _

Alfred woke in the white room again, the first thing he noticed was how exhausted he was. _Why me?_ he thought sorrowfully, standing up gingerly, hoping whatever crap Arthur had pumped into him hadn't caused him to be paralyzed or anything of the sort. He pawed around for a lightswitch, finding it and flipping it up, but nothing happened. Opening the door, he stepped out into a large white corridor with doors on each side, the ground wet with what Alfred hoped was water. The American's surroundings were lit with a dim grey light, like you'd see at the crack of dawn. Alfred soon came to the realization that there was a barred window parallel to the door of the white room.

Curious as to where he was, he stood on tip-toe to peek through the bars of the window to see a large.. nothing. He saw nothing but endless land, stretching out for miles. Then it hit him. "This is the asylum I was locked in for three weeks.. I had come here for a field trip when I was in highschool. It was abandoned, and I barely made it out alive.." Alfred realized, remembering how 'convienient' it was that the Civil War had started while he was roaming the halls alone, and he nearly went insane as a result.

Sighing, he pried himself away from the window, stepping on something and grunting in pain. He moved his foot away, and bent down to pick up whatever had attacked his throbbing foot. "No way.." he muttered wearily, seeing that it was his favorite of all the toy soldiers Arthur had given him as a child, after cleaning out his storage room not more than a month ago, he had burned them all. The blonde looked at the moustache on the figure, and his round, bright smile that went up to at least his ears. As he grew older, he wondered what he had liked about the doll so much, he wondered what comfort he saw in the little soldier.

Muttering to himself, he simply tossed the thing onto the ground and turned to see a man not much shorter than him, bushy eyebrows, slicked back hair and bright, bright blue eyes, the pupils so small that he looked insane. To be honest, the man kind of looked like Arthur. "Hello friend!" he giggled, his laugh high-pitched and annoying. "Who the hell are you?" Alfred asked, his voice loud, given the other had scared the crap out of him. "Sh sh sh!" he hissed in reply, putting a hand to Alfred's mouth and looking around. "I'm Arthur.. well.. sort of. I'm more of his reverse personality I guess, call me Artie. I've come to help you, they're close, so follow me." he said, taking his hand off of Alfred's mouth and walking towards the room Alfred woke in. Alfred stared for a small amount of time before following the other, his confusion not measuring to his curiosity.

As soon as the two got into the other room, Alfred watched Artie close the door before turning to look at Alfred. "But Arthur can't have a reverse personality, because there's only one Arthur! Reverse personalities aren't real, and who's close? Why would I want you to-" "If you'd be quiet please... I could explain." Artie whispered timidly, so Alfred sighed, plopping down in a corner to listen. "Normally, you'd be right about there being only one of someone, but this isn't reality either." Artie said gently, sitting in front of Alfred Indian-style. "You've pretty much fallen off your rocker, now you're reliving old memories, and making new ones sub-consciously, I'm what resulted from your immune system battling the potion, but the others out there are the pure result of the potion the real Arthur drugged you with, the result of an overdose." Artie took a breath, looking over at Alfred expectantly, as if asking if he had questions.

"Who are-" "I'm getting to that." Artie interrupted, causing Alfred to pout. "Well, there's three really. Two are trying to kill you, the other one is pretty much neutral, we still don't know where he came from, we think he's a result of the brain telling the immune system what to do, the brains of the operation. He can be a jerk, but willing to help you more than he's willing to help the others, given he's trying his best to stall them at the moment.. but I don't think you'll like him much. The one-" "Artie, dude! We gotta go jackass, get a move on!" The door opened, revealing a man exactly Alfred's hight, wearing dark sunglasses with sunkissed skin, auburn hair and dark brown eyes. In conclusion, he simply looked like a.. you could say, reversed Alfred.

"You don't have to be so mean Alf-" "No way.. You're me!" Alfred said, eyes wide as he interrupted Artie. The man at the door grunted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, revealing the baseball bat he carried, nails sticking out of it at all angles. "No, really? I'm sure Artie's already explained it dipshit. Now _let's go._" he ordered, Alfred and Artie standing up. "How close are they?" Artie asked Alfie, who adjusted his sunglasses and rolled his shoulders. "Close enough that they'll be here in a matter of minutes, and once they see Alfred, they're gonna totally forget how much they hate each other and jump his ass." Alfie explained, jerking his head to the side a little to show that they needed to move. The trio began running, Alfie in the lead as he attempted to lead them in the opposite direction of whatever was following them. "Keep up Artie!" Alfie hissed to the blonde that was beginning to fall behind. "Shut up!" the other growled frustratedly.

Suddenly, Alfred's two companions began to blur, but not as if they were disappearing, but as if Alfred were falling asleep. "Shit... he's waking up. Alfred! Run faster!" Alfie called, pulling Alfred close so he could hold the other to stand. "T-trying.." he whispered, Artie also helping. They reached a long hallway, the three being able to make it to the door at the end. At this point, Alfred was being dragged by the others, and then dropped, Alfie closing the door, the room being shrouded in darkness. _**"ALFRED! ALFRED! ALFRED!"**_ a ear-piercing shriek pierced the darkness, fear causing Alfred to yelp halfway before Alfie covered his mouth. "Dammit... figures that damn Brit gets close just as the kid is about to flip on the lights." the American growled. Artie grunted offendedly, Alfie glancing over at him. "You know who I'm talking about." he mumbled. "We'll be here when you come back." Artie soothed Alfred, not paying attention to Alfie anymore. Eventually, all his struggles to stay in the word he was in failed, and he was completely consumed by unconsciousness.

Arthur watched as Alfred's blue eyes flew open, the American looking confused for a moment before smiling drowsily. _How can he sleep so much?_ he thought, smiling back at Alfred. "Good morning... " he yawned, Arthur chuckling a bit. "Morning? Alfred, it's nearly three in the afternoon. I decided to wake you up after I had the maid make brunch for you, you really should do something besides sleep." Arthur sighed, gesturing to a tray that contained eggs, bacon, a blueberry scone that was half-burnt and a steaming cup of tea. Alfred ignored the food, pulling Arthur onto his lap, the two now cuddling on the couch. "I love you." Alfred purred, kissing Arthur's forehead. Arthur sighed contently, glad that the errors had seemed to be fixed now. "Aren't you going to eat?" Arthur asked, confused. Normally he would eat anything Arthur hadn't made, but now he acted as if he wasn't even close to hungry at all. "No.. sorry. I'm not hungry." he murmured, a look of guilt in his eyes. "But then again, you were so generous to have your maid make something for me because you cared, let me make it up to you." he said softly.

Alfred captured the Brit's lips in a kiss, Arthur in such a tangled position that he couldn't refuse the affection, but he didn't mind, just this once he would allow it. Alfred soon pulled away before picking Arthur up bridal style. "Time to get ready for the World Meeting today." Alfred said, putting Arthur down and going to the over night bag he had brought with a change of clothes. The American always did this when visiting a friend's, in case he did spend the night. "You can have a shower first." Arthur said, Alfred nodding before going into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and turning on the warm water.

Alfred took off his clothes, folding them and placing them into the bag neatly. As the warm water ran over his hair and onto his body, he thought of the dream from the night before that he barely remembered. "What could that have possibly been?" he murmured, turning off the water and getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, Arthur walking in all of a sudden, forgetting that Alfred had been in there at the time. The elder lay eyes on Alfred and blushed softly. "F-forgive me Alfred, I completely forgot you were indecent." Arthur thought, embarrassed. He looked Alfred over, gaze scanning his well-toned body, obviously Alfred hadn't been lying when he had said that he worked out like a champion. "Like what you see?" Alfred teased, watching as the older man in the bath robe blushed deeply.

"I-I.." as much as Arthur tried to defend himself, it was of no use, because seconds later, he was nude and pinned against the shower wall. Alfred's towel now gone, Alfred reached over and turned on the shower again, scalding water pouring over the two. Normally, Arthur would find it painful, but Alfred's kiss that followed took his mind off of all that. "Alfred.. we don't have time for this, we'll be late for the meeting.." Arthur whined as Alfred began planting gentle kisses on Arthur's neck. "Nonsense, we'll have time." Alfred argued, leaning closer so their bodies touched. Arthur instantly felt weightless, because now Alfred had lifted him up so Arthur's legs wrapped around his waist, being supported by the wall. Their manhood brushed up against each other, eventually growing erect.

Arthur gripped Alfred's shoulder's as the American's fingers strayed up his abdomen and to his chest, brushing against his nipples. Hot water showered them both, Arthur's breath labored and out of control. "Alfred.. please.." he whimpered, inhaling sharply as Alfred got the smaller blonde on his back. Alfred lifted Arthur's legs so they rested on his shoulders, the helpless man simply turning his head away and closing his eyes as Alfred took three fingers and licked them until they were slick enough. "Don't worry, this shouldn't hurt.." he whispered to Arthur, finding Arthur's entrance and teased it until he was relaxed enough to enter, slipping one finger inside, hearing Arthur yelp in surprise. The Brit, without meaning to, adjusted quickly followed by Alfred slipping a second finger in, which took a little longer.

"Alfred, please stop it.." Arthur whined. This was his first time, and while he didn't mind it being with Alfred, it was uncomfortable for him. "This will feel good later.. just one more.." Alfred soothed, kissing him softly. "...O-okay.." Arthur finally said, taking a deep breath and relaxing to the point where Alfred could add the third, moving them in and out slowly, watching as Arthur's face contorted into an expression of pleasure. "Keep g-going.." Arthur whimpered, hips buckling with excitement as Alfred pulled his fingers out and slowly neared Arthur's entrance with his manhood, teasing it with the tip for a moment, then gently entering him. Arthur heard him grunt softly, before his moment slowed and stopped altogether.

Growing impatient, Arthur choked out a small growl and looked up at him. "M-move!" he whimpered, feeling Alfred begin to move in and out of him at a faster pace than he would have liked. Alfred began searching for the one spot where he could really make Arthur surrender to him. Thrusting in again, he watched as Arthur arched his back and let a moan slip out. "Right there!" Arthur whined, Alfred hitting that spot over and over again, soon releasing inside him not long after Arthur had, the white substance spilling out over the Brit's stomach. They lay there, silent and worn out for a very long time, before Alfred stood up and held out a hand to Arthur. "I suppose we should clean up." he chuckled. Arthur smiled a little, ignoring that worry that threatened to spoil the moment.

"I guess so." he replied, taking his hand and getting under the spray of now cold water, letting it wash him clean, with Alfred's help of course, since the other couldn't seem to keep his hands where they belonged at the moment. Arthur dried off, and went to his room, pulling on the suit he had planned before combing his hair and putting all his documents and notes into one briefcase. He met Alfred in the parlor, already dressed in his usual uniform and bomber jacket, briefcase in hand as well. "Ready?" Alfred asked, watching Arthur nod, and opening the door for the other so they could go to the meeting they were undoubtedly late for.


	3. You've Got the Magic Power

Work Your Magic

Previously, for all the lame-asses who forgot {Or for the bosses who are just so busy in their very important life {Such as me} That it just slipped their mind}: 

_ They lay there, silent and worn out for a very long time, before Alfred stood up and held out a hand to Arthur. "I suppose we should clean up." he chuckled. Arthur smiled a little, ignoring that worry that threatened to spoil the moment. _

_ "I guess so." he replied, taking his hand and getting under the spray of now cold water, letting it wash him clean, with Alfred's help of course, since the other couldn't seem to keep his hands where they belonged at the moment. Arthur dried off, and went to his room, pulling on the suit he had planned before combing his hair and putting all his documents and notes into one briefcase. He met Alfred in the parlor, already dressed in his usual uniform and bomber jacket, briefcase in hand as well. "Ready?" Alfred asked, watching Arthur nod, and opening the door for the other so they could go to the meeting they were undoubtedly late for. _

When the two arrived at the meeting, they were over an hour late, but somehow managed to sneak into the conference without being confronted. Arthur instantly went over to Kiku, who had given him the recipe for the love potion in the first place. "Konnichiwa Arthur, how did it work?" Kiku asked, turning to see the other. "About that.. that's what I wanted to talk to you about, the time he sleeps increased by tenfold, he's not eating, and he's having terrible nightmares, his affection isn't at all what I expected!" he panicked. Kiku tilted his head in puzzlement. "How much did you give him?" he asked calmly. "How much did I-... I gave him what you told me to give him you git!" Arthur exploded, thankful the room was loud so he wasn't the only one shouting.

"Obviously you did, or he feels more for you than you thought. I warned you that it was dangerous to go and give it to people who love you as one would love family, that's strong enough, but if you make it any stronger it turns obsessive." Kiku sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "You didn't listen to me, and now you have no way to fix it. You may want to get as far away from Alfred as possible, or he won't be the only one dying." Kiku warned, going off to talk with his friends Feliciano and Ludwig. "Wanker.." he hissed under his breath, feeling as if someone were looking at him. Looking up he saw Ivan across the room, glaring daggers at him. _That's right.. he still has a bone to pick.. It was hard enough to get Francis and Yao away last night.. he's going to be a challenge._

Ivan watched Arthur from the chair sat in the corner nearest to the door, feeling the anger boil in his stomach. He had spent all night tossing and turning, trying to figure out what to do. He had tried finding a possibility for what Arthur had done, but instead of a few possibilities, he got more than he could count, because there was tons of lore on love potions, spells and curses, but he knew that if he mistook one for the other, it could risk everything. He focused his gaze on Alfred, who sat at the conference table, quiet, unmoving, deep in thought. Normally, the young man would be babbling away impossible goals, but now he was watching Arthur as if the Brit were prey to a predator. He then realized the Arthur had made a terrible mistake, there was tons of lore on love potions, yes, this was true, but there was also a big neon warning sign on quite a few that an overdose can prove fatal, just like any normal drug. "You fool.. you've killed him.. Damn you Arthur.." he whispered to himself.

The only think keeping Alfred conscious was the arguing that seemed to never end. He was just so tired, that in the end, he left the conference room to search for somewhere to rest. He didn't notice Ivan following him, but in the end, Alfred noticed the Russian after a while, waiting until Ivan got close enough, turning around and kicking him in the gut with all his remaining strength. Ivan flew back three yards, and naturally wasn't happy about this, so with all his good sense thrown to the wind, he wrapped his hands around Alfred's throat and pressed his palm against Alfred's windpipe, who was trying to attack him even with the Russian was down. Soon Alfred blacked out and Ivan released his grip, dragging the young man to the closet and slamming the door. "Well.. so much for the friendly approach.." Ivan muttered coldly, returning to the meeting.

"Artie, the kid is waking up." Alfie said to the edgy Brit who had been pacing the room for the past ten hours, straightening his bow tie, tying and retying his shoes, grumbling, groaning and complaining, and Alfie sent a silent prayer that Alfred would stay long enough for them to get somewhere that Artie wouldn't start tripping rainbows. The kitchen would be nice, since Alfie was starving. Yes, this version of the asylum was abandoned, but you could find supplies in the places you'd think they'd be gone from all the patients that had stolen things, and surprisingly they had neglected to clear out the kitchen so it was still stocked. Alfred sat up in the corner Alfie had dumped him in, eyes wide. "Oh god am I hungry.." he groaned, Artie instantly by his side. "Hey Alfie, I'm going to go to the kitchen to get us some food, 'kay?" he asked, Alfie looking at him blankly for a second as if the blonde man in front of him were stupid.

"Yeaaa, no. Are you insane? They may have that 'ask-questions-first-shoot-later' nostalgia for Alfred, but they'll eat you alive, especially Jack Frost out there, he hates your guts. No, and when I say it, I mean it dumbass." Alfie growled, grumbling to himself afterward. Alfred noted that Alfie had that tone in his voice, that was slightly overprotective, not quite like a parent, but like lover maybe. Then it hit him. "Are you two... uhm.. together?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well it was Arthur that drugged you, so yeah, this happens all the time with love potion overdoses, I'm just glad I don't have to be with Francis's opposite anymore. There was this time where Francis did something similar to Arthur to get an upper hand during the War of the Spanish Succession, but it didn't work because Arthur survived the overdose with my help, mostly because Francis's opposite was one of three trying to kill Arthur, so it was just us. God.. Francis was such a prude." Artie babbled on and on, Alfie sitting there the whole time, making the 'blah, blah, blah' sign to Alfred with his hand. "Shut it Artie, he gets it, the creepy old man was being a bitch now would ya please quiet down? What he's trying to say, is whoever drugs who, their opposites are what the pairing is, and while I wouldn't say I enjoy bangin' Artie in an asylum, it's not really my choice. So yeah, we're together, it's kind of nice actually. Artie does have a nice ass...but dude, lay off on the romance okay? It affects us too, mostly me, but you get it. You check when you wake up in real life, so I'm the one being affected by your 'athletic activities'. And I know you're Mr. Loverboy up there, but I am begging you, eat _something_ or you're screwed because if I'm starving, odds are you are too, then your body won't be able to fight off the overdoes and then I won't be able to protect you, which is kind of what we're here for." Alfie grunted.

Alfred muttered to himself, nodding every once in a while throughout the lecture to show he was still there. "I got it Alfie.." he whined, tired of hearing the other show that much concern for his health...no..their health.. Ugh, whatever. "Good." Alfie growled. "I'm still going to the kitchen, you both are too weak to be going anywhere at the time, so get over it. I'm sore but I'll be fine, I know this place like the back of my hand." Artie explained, after a few minutes Alfie reluctantly agreeing. "Hey, don't leave the room, I'm going to take a cat nap until Artie gets back." Alfie warned, Alfred nodding softly. "No promises dude." he teased, Alfie obviously not getting the joke. "If you leave, and I catch you gone, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll feel it when you wake up." he threatened. "I was joking man!" Alfred pouted. He had already pieced together that Arthur had drugged him with a love potion, and that at the moment he was unconscious somewhere, having a total psychotic breakdown in his head as his immune system put everything else on lockdown so he could fight this. "Whatevs Alfred.. I'm going to sleep.." the half-conscious Alfie sighed before falling asleep.

Alfred sat there, the silence killing him. Time and time again he heard footsteps pass his hallway, and one time had to hide in the corner when footsteps came down the hall and too close to the door for comfort. Hours passed, and Alfie hadn't woken up, nor had Artie returned. Alfred began to get nervous when everything was more silent than he would have liked, so despite what Alfie said, he stood and opened the door, walking down the hall and emerging into an expansive area that could have once been the Day Room for patients. He crossed it, looking around at all the hallways branching off from it. He felt open, exposed as if someone could jump out and kill him any second.

Alfred went down the hallways adjacent to the one he had emerged from, going into the area where all the doctors managed their offices. Reaching a dead end, Alfred was hesitant to double back, his paranoia telling him there was something waiting for him out there. Turns out his instinct was right when a figure walked down the hallway in a way almost zombie like, shoulders slumped, head tilted to the side. Alfred gasped, a chill running down his spine when the figure turned to face him, coming into the light to reveal it was Arthur, a large chunk taken out of the side of his head. He was bruised, battered and had a look of anger in his eyes at seeing Alfred. "Why don't you love me _**ALFRED?**_" he shrieked, running at Alfred, howling with psychotic laughter.

Alfred thought at last moment, and dove into the nearest office, locking the door. The American thought he was safe, panting with adrenaline, but breath catching in his throat when he saw the man standing in the corner, looking at him with a look of anguish in his eyes. His skin was paper white, blood dripped down his long coat from a stab wound in his chest. His lips were as purple as his dull, dead eyes, nose beet red, one hand was a deep red and blue from frostbite, the other clutching his lead pipe. "Privyet Alfred... I thought you'd never come. I'm sure you have questions, let's take turns answering shall we? Why don't you love me?" Ivan asked blankly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Alfred heard the banging on the door cease, followed by a small whimper, and simply trembled, to frozen to move. "I-I do!" Alfred whined defensively. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Alfred, lying isn't tolerated...But I'm not without mercy, one more chance is available, why don't you love me _Alfred?" _he asked, beginning to twirl his lead pipe like a baton. "I.." Alfred backed into a corner, tears in his eyes. He hated seeing Ivan and Arthur like this, his thoughts were dust, his words were impossible to say. "I don't know! What the hell is going on!" he cried, curling up into the fetal position in the corner. "Ah.. you couldn't answer.. a pity... I'll put you out of your misery my love." Ivan said in a false tone of reassurance as he neared the trembling man, raising his pipe to strike a fatal blow.


	4. ATTENTION

ATTENTION MY DEARS.

I will no longer be posting on any of my stories until they are completed, due to the writer's trench that I have fallen into.

BUT. They will still be up for your viewing. Please feel welcome to view my other story which IS complete, the pairing being America and Belarus. I will update daily while I work on climbing out of this fucking trench.


	5. I am the keeper of the key,

Work Your Magic  
Previously, for all the lame-asses who forgot {Or for the bosses who are just so busy in their very important life {Such as me} That it just slipped their mind}:  
_You won't. Alfred is happier with me." Arthur challenged. "You're killing him you dumbass!" Ivan cried, swallowing his rage. "Living in a fantasy is better than living with you, that's for certain. If I let him go, he'll run right back to you, but will you ever see him as the same again? Drugged or not. I always see him as the same Alfred, you'll see him as weak if I let him from my grasp. He's mine, back off." Arthur hissed, turning and disappearing into the snowy woods. Ivan knew deep down that it was best to let Arthur leave, but the next time they met, he would snap, he knew it. Alfred had nothing left with the other, and that was final, greed had overtaken Arthur, he hated that factor more than he hated Arthur himself._

Arthur got in his car after fleeing the forest, driving off instantly. "My god.. that was close.." he said, taking a deep breath. When he got home, Alfred was just walking in the door, the American smiling at him. "Hey dude." he said, Arthur simply nodding in reply. After Alfred had gone to take a shower, Arthur moved into action, pouring some of the potion into the soda Alfred had brought home with him, wondering if he really wanted this for Alfred and himself. It would affect everything. But something inside him didn't care. But little did Arthur know what he would be doing to the other, even now, it was killing the other. Alfred got out of the shower, smiling softly as he dried off and got dressed. He felt relieved for some reason, but as soon as he saw Arthur again, he wanted to run as far as he could, because Arthur terrified him. He didn't even know why at this point, couldn't begin to guess. Oh well. However, it was when he got into the kitchen and took a sip of his soda that it hit him, his soda tasted different, yet familiar... oh fuck. Unconsciousness hit him hard, the realization hit him harder than the floor of the trap he had fallen into, the roller coaster he had just been dragged onto again.  
"Hey, he's up! Alfie, c'mon, wake up and look at me! Dammit!" Alfred heard being pulled into his dream to see Artie pressing on a deep wound in Alfie's chest to stop the heavy bleeding. Tears were flooding his eyes, blood on his cheeks and hands, too much for him to not have done it himself. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." the Brit whined, looking over at Alfred desperately. "You have to go find help.." he whispered, Alfred nodding slightly. Grabbing Alfie's baseball bat- which sat a few feet away from Alfie- and opened the door, poking his head out into the empty hallway. Grey light poured in through the hallways, and the only noise was Artie's choked whimpers. He realized he had to get to the medical ward fast, or it would be the end of him. At this he darted into the open, following the weathered signs hanging on the walls. He was thinking he was okay, that he'd get out of this easy, until he heard wheezing from behind him, followed by footsteps, at this he quietly slid into the hallway next to him, watching as Ivan made his way down the hall he was originally going to go down, narrowly avoiding the Russian. "Shit.." he grumbled, cringing as he realized he'd have to go down that hall sooner or later, either that or find another solution. Alfred paused, maybe one of the nurses's stations may have the necessary supplies. So at this, he ran down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. He felt nauseous, and every few seconds he'd have to lean against the wall for support.  
Soon Alfred reached one of the stations, digging through each drawer, able to scavenge some gauze, alcohol pads and a suture, after putting around for a period of ten minutes he recovered some thread as well, timidly going out and navigating his way back to the room, being jumped by Artie. "You took too long!" he snapped childishly, taking the supplies and beginning to work on Alfie. "I'm so sorry... fuck my alternate self.. I didn't mean to.." Alfred listened to the one-sided conversation, guarding the door to the room, Alfie's baseball bat in hand. He didn't notice the blonde sneaking up on him from the hallway behind him, and once he was hit over the head, he left a trail of blood in his wake, and Alfie's baseball bat. "You're mine now ALFRED." he snickered, putting his signature emphasis on 'Alfred', eyes crazed with a painful greed.  
Artie knew, the moment that Alfie woke, that Alfred had disappeared. It occurred to him that Alfred would have come back in sooner, it was creepy out there alone. So, he went to check, only to see Alfred gone, a chill going down his spine at hearing Alfie call his name weakly. "W-where's Alfred?" he whispered, concerned if Alfred died, Alfie would too after all. At least Alfie didn't bring up how Artie had gone bonkers and attacked him. "I don't know.." he murmured, his heart aching as Alfie failed to stand, staggering before falling down. "We have to find him.." he growled, stubbornly attempting to leave the room. "If not, he'll only get worse until he finally dies. I would have been fine, you should have kept an eye on him!" Alfie growled, eyes glowing with irritation. Grabbing his baseball bat, he started down the hallway, following the trail of blood. This would be interesting.

{I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING, DUDES. DON'T KILL ME.}


End file.
